


Warming Up

by Penknife



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Multi, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penknife/pseuds/Penknife
Summary: A warm interlude on a cold planet.





	Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incognitajones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitajones/gifts).



The wet snow has soaked through Jyn’s clothes by the time they make it back to the transport, and her hair is full of ice. She waits for Cassian to go up the ramp first, because she thinks he’s colder than she is and less likely to admit it, and then follows him, stumbling in her weariness. 

Bodhi is waiting for them inside, looking like he’s been bouncing off the walls in concern for the last several hours. “Did you find the pod?” 

“We found it,” Cassian says. He brandishes the datatapes they retrieved from the ejected pod and then shakes his head, showering the deck with ice. “Time to go.” 

Bodhi frowns at the two of them. “Is someone in hot pursuit, then?” 

“There’s nobody here but us,” Jyn says. This planet is, as far as she can tell, a featureless and chilly block of ice. 

“Then change clothes first, before you get hypothermia,” Bodhi says. 

“When my hands thaw out,” Cassian says, spreading fingers that are probably as numb as her own. 

“Before we lift,” Bodhi insists, and it’s actually something of a relief to have someone else insisting things right now, so Jyn begins struggling out of her outer layers. Bodhi comes over to undo the fastenings of her jacket with swift, sure fingers, and she shrugs it off with a quick smile of thanks. 

They aren’t modest around each other anymore, and so after that she works on peeling off her icy trousers, the warm air of the shuttle stinging where it hits chilled skin. She can hear Cassian’s hiss of indrawn breath when he peels his own shirt off. Bodhi hands her a dry shirt, and it’s warm when she puts it on. That’s good, and pulling on dry socks is even better. When she gets into dry trousers and tugs her boots back on she feels more human than she would have imagined possible. 

When she looks up, Cassian is fastening his shirt while Bodhi towels ice out of Cassian’s hair. It’s a small, intimate gesture, and she’s not sure why it warms her so much to see it. She decides it’s because she’s getting used—a little bit—to the idea that she and Cassian can take care of each other, but the idea that she can trust someone else to help with that seems more generous of the universe than she has any right to expect. 

She puts her arms around Bodhi from behind and kisses him between the shoulder blades. 

“Oh,” he says, in pleased surprise, and then, in a different tone, as she runs her hands down his hips, “oh.” 

“We just got into these clothes,” Cassian points out, but he doesn’t really sound discouraging. 

“Can’t you think of anything to do with them on?” 

“Well, when you put it that way,” Cassian says in amusement, and goes down easily to his knees. 

Jyn pulls Bodhi back against her, her cheek to his back, and feels his hips move under her hands as Cassian unfastens Bodhi’s trousers. “Bodhi has been very nice to us,” she says. “Suppose you show him how nice you can be?” 

“I swear I’m on my best behavior,” Cassian says, and then effectively silences himself. 

It’s exciting to feel Bodhi’s body moving against her as Cassian works him with his mouth, but also eventually frustrating. “I can also be nice,” she points out, and feels Bodhi’s breath of laughter. 

Cassian sits back on his heels. “What did you have in mind?” 

She doesn’t particularly enjoy being on her knees the same way, but she has other ideas. “I’m going to have to take my boots off, aren’t I?” 

“I don’t really see another way logistically,” Bodhi says. He looks definitely ruffled, his hair working its way out of his usual neat tail and his cock hard. 

Jyn kicks off her boots with some difficulty, and then her trousers. “Cassian, stand up and give me a hand.” 

“Where would you like it?” Cassian asks, and for a moment she feels his cold fingers ghost across her most sensitive parts, but then he wraps his hands around her thighs to lift her from behind the way she wants. It makes it easy to slide down onto Bodhi’s cock and wrap her legs around him for balance. With Cassian holding her from behind, it’s possible to move hungrily without any fear that she’s going to fall. 

She can feel that Cassian is hard, too, and that she’s rubbing against his trouser front every time she thrusts her hips. She usually can’t fault Cassian’s self-control, and so she’s both a little amused and a little surprised when he says in a hoarse tone, “Please find a different position very soon, I don’t have another spare pair of trousers.” 

“So do something about it,” Bodhi says in fond exasperation. 

“I’m a little busy right now,” Cassian complains, his hands still supporting her thighs. 

“I can manage,” Bodhi says, and he wraps his hands around her hips, taking her weight. “Unless you want to wait until one of us can do something for you?” 

“Not particularly,” Cassian says breathlessly, and lets her go. She stills for a moment, but she’s secure in Bodhi’s arms, and after a moment she starts to move again, rocking her hips. She can hear Cassian unfastening his trousers behind her, and the knowledge that he’s getting himself off watching them sends pulses of heat through her. 

What she doesn’t have, she realizes to her amused frustration, is a spare hand to touch herself. She’s close, every thrust getting her closer to the edge, but she can’t quite get the pressure she needs no matter how she rocks her hips. She hears Cassian make a strangled noise behind her, hears his ragged breathing slowing, and then feels him wrap his arms around her from behind. He’s here to help right when she needs him. 

When his fingers find her clit, she arches her back in relief, thrusting down onto Bodhi’s cock, feeling her whole body tightening, about to come apart. 

“ _Please_ ,” Bodhi says fervently, and she’s not sure which one of them he’s talking to, but she slams her hips down, and Cassian works her relentlessly with his fingers, and the orgasm comes in a long, rolling spasm that throbs through her, starts to recede, and then washes over her again the moment she moves. “Yes, yes,” Bodhi says, and then she can feel him spill himself inside her, a new wet heat. 

They stay like that for a long moment, her arms around Bodhi’s neck, Cassian pressed against her from behind. Then Bodhi lets her down, and she carefully makes sure she has her feet under her before he lets go. She feels a little lightheaded, and definitely much warmer as she retrieves her clothes and begins the process of getting dressed again. 

“Now we can go,” Bodhi says, with an expression she can only describe as smug. 

“I am in charge here, does anyone remember that?” Cassian complains, but he looks infinitely more relaxed. She thinks it’s hard for him to reconcile a deep-seated urge to rely on someone else with the fact that his life doesn’t usually provide that luxury. 

“I remember that,” Bodhi says. He kisses Cassian lightly, a quick brush of his lips against the corner of Cassian’s mouth, and then straightens Cassian’s collar. Cassian relaxes into the touch for a long, visible moment before finally brushing Bodhi’s hands away. “So can we go now?” 

“Now we can go,” Cassian says, and Jyn shakes her head at him as Bodhi goes to warm up the engines, so they can make their way home.


End file.
